<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eternal youth by mshihee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089640">eternal youth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshihee/pseuds/mshihee'>mshihee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sunmi (Korea Musician), Triple H (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshihee/pseuds/mshihee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>это был их личный симбиоз, рай и территория войны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyuna/Lee Sunmi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eternal youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это был их личный симбиоз, рай и территория войны.</p><p>Время было ограниченной субстанцией, губы Сонми — нет. Все теряло свое значение, когда снова: приглушенный свет в номере, тихая, мягкая и большая кровать. И Хёна.</p><p>Хёна хорошая. Она не требует от Сонми лишней ответственности, лишь ласку в такие редкие моменты сладкого уединения. Хёна делает вкусный кофе и целует в лоб, садится напротив, улыбаясь снова самой себе. И Сонми тоже. Это были два человека, для которых Хёна улыбалась нежно и по-настоящему.</p><p>Сонми всегда смотрела своими темными глазами из-под прикрытых ресниц. Хёна любит кусаться, и Сонми не думает о том, что корди снова будет завтра ругаться. Сонми улыбается и гладит плечи Хёны, стараясь поймать ее открытый и улыбчивый взгляд.<br/>Сонми хорошо.</p><p>Утром Хёна впускает солнечный свет и прохладу в номер, а еще что-то теплое и приятное в сердце Сонми, заставляя её улыбаться. Сонми зарывается носом в волосы Хёны, которые пахнут шампунем и совсем немного — краской, и улыбается, сжимая пальцами ее растянутую футболку. Хёна цепляется за руки Сонми, немного откидывая голову и наслаждаясь тем, как ее лицо впитывает солнечный свет и приоткрывает губы. Хёне нравится чувствовать, как теплая Сонми прижимается к ней сзади, чувствовать ее спешки, когда она не может сдержать счастливой улыбки.<br/>В очередной раз Хёна щипает ее за бок на церемонии. Сонми просто смотрит в глаза, улыбаясь. Вспыхивают фотокамеры, но она улыбается, и никто не знает, почему. Хёна знает.</p><p>У них все хорошо. Да, именно в эти короткие моменты уединения, когда они вместе.</p><p>Они могли выпить бутылку вина на двоих и целоваться на балконе в четыре утра — вообще, неважно, когда, — просто целоваться, касаться друг друга. У Сонми нежные руки — Хёна знает это, как никто другой. Сонми гладит ее щеки, поочередно целуя каждую, пока они стоят на выходе из номера.</p><p>Выходят с небольшим интервалом. Следующая встреча ровно через три недели, в этом же отеле. В этом же номере. С этими же губами.</p><p>Когда-то им удается встретиться вне отеля и камер. Сонми приглашает Хёну на родину. Как раз зацвела вишня. Банально, но романтично, — говорит Хёна, и они с Сонми переплетают пальцы, пока идут по дороге. Камушки шуршат под их ногами, небо напоминает пестрые перья сказочных птиц, которых Хёна видит в глазах Сонми, когда смотрит в них близко-близко. В кустах стрекочут цикады, Хёна чувствует, как в ее мыслях не остается ничего, кроме этого теплого вечера и такой же теплой Сонми, которая периодически крепче сжимает ее руку, вдыхая ароматный воздух.</p><p>Сонми хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>